


chrysalis

by windmireking



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: trans!lucina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windmireking/pseuds/windmireking
Summary: you breathe, listening to the rise and the fall, the future that has not yet come to past.





	chrysalis

**Author's Note:**

> echoes comes out and here i am writing things for fe 13 still. 
> 
> also, transboy lucina. because reasons.
> 
> lucina's mother is up for your decision. could be robin. could be olivia. who knows.

the self that does belong here is tiny. they are still a newborn. you stand with your hair cropped short and a mask concealing the top half of your face. chrom knows of you, having brushed paths before the fall of gangrel as plegia's king.

 

you have stopped grima's plans so far, diverting the future, but the effect has yet to finish settling. war is brewing again on the horizon. it has been two years of tense peace. the fathers that aren't your fathers have married, chrom making a drunken mistake but loves the baby born from it all the same.

 

the you that is there with them, the _you of this time_ is months old. war brews again, you feel it settling in the wind uneasily and rocking the tides o the future.

  
  


your chest is flat, you always _have been_ , but it is flatter with bandages. you do not care that your identity as the exalt's _daughter_ is different here. you have no idea where your friends are.

  
  


you cut your hair. you shed the name _lucina_. they leave you like the wind blowing sand away, the butterfly shedding its chrysalis.

  
  


you're not that _girl_ anymore.

 

 


End file.
